For a fully coated hub having the front side not machined, the front side of a cap section is cast, and the depth of the cap section is turned by machining, so a ring of burrs remains at the joint of casting and machining. When a wheel drawing is designed, chamfers of C0.5-C1.5 are often designed at the burr part of the cap section, and the chamfers are 30°-60°. In actual production, the chamfers at the burr part are mostly manually removed, so the removal effect is not ideal, the roundness is poor, and the chamfers are not consistent in size and angle; and when a cap is mounted, the appearance is not qualified.